


When Blue Meets Pink

by Stella_Louise



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Almost Explicit Sex, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gym Leaders as Teachers, Hints of Past Hurt, Loner!Bede, M/M, Nerd!Hop, No Pokémon, Some Cursing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Victor and Gloria are cute siblings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Louise/pseuds/Stella_Louise
Summary: Fate decided to make two souls cross path, but not exactly how it is supposed to be.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop, Mary | Marnie/Masaru | Victor, Nezu | Piers/Onion | Allister
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. The Start of my Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiBreeby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiBreeby/gifts), [JingleBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/gifts), [Emzieko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzieko/gifts), [kryo8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryo8/gifts), [RangerDew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerDew/gifts), [psybexm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psybexm/gifts).



> Whew! This is so new to me yet refreshing! This is an AU guys, so no Pokémon will appear okay? They're just gonna be normal students from here on. Hahaha!  
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and the characters. Peace out!
> 
> Love,  
> Stella

**Chapter 01: The Start of my Future**

* * *

It is indeed a very bright sunny day for everyone in the province of Galar. The people are starting their day with a big stretch of those well-rested muscles, yawning in apprehension that work is definitely coming over. People have began opening their stalls or small businesses, hoping that they can make such a wholesome profit at the end of the day.

Today also marks the first day of class. After two months of vacation, students in Galar are already walking towards their school. Some parents accompany their children especially those younger ones so that they won't feel scared. As for the grown-ups, they are just walking together with their friends, chattering about anything under the morning sun.

In a quite large house in the town of Postwick, there is a certain boy who's practically running around the house. He has navy blue hair and golden eyes. complementing his tanned complexion. The name's Hop, nice to meet you!

"Honey, why are you in such a hurry?" I hear my Mum ask as I shuffle through my things to be packed for today, running around like the house is my playground.

"Mum, I have to go fetch Victor and Gloria! They said I'll be meeting them at Route 1." I practically shout, but my Mum just sends out a humming sound.

And so I am here, running for my life as I try to catch my pace. I almost bump into other people, muttering apologies and bowing at 90 degrees. This is my first day of school! I can't be late! Who knows what my teachers are gonna say. You know, first impressions matter. That's my motto!

Gasping for air, I put my hands on my knees. I finally arrive at my destination. Looking concerned, Victor and Gloria rubbed my back ever so gently. Ah yeah, they are my friends who also live in Postwick. They are siblings, too! I happen to be their childhood friend when we first moved to Postwick. They are so kind that sometimes I think I don't deserve that. But here they are, caring for me like I never imagined.

* * *

"Geez, I... feel so... tired." I say, trying my best to breathe and regain my composure.

"Well then, Mr. Nerd, who ever told you to run like you are in hurry?" Gloria scolds me, her hands on the waist.

"But we are gonna be late!" I try to protest, but Victor chuckles at me.

"It's still 6:30, you idiot." Victor speaks. "Our classes start at 8:00."

Eh? Did I hear it right? But the last time I heard was 7:00. Damn, I think there's something wrong with my ears.

"Yeah. What's the big idea of pulling us out here at an early time?" Gloria continues to glare at me. Oh yeah, she hates lack of sleep.

"Sorry. I must've heard it wrong. I haven't listened to the orientation properly." I try to save face, but these two geniuses are more than what they look like.

"I should've known. You are probably excited about the subjects we are going to take, you Nerd." I swear I hear her scoff at me. Why am I so fucked up! I just wanna be a doctor when I enter college. Isn't it right to focus on my studies that much? Oh yeah, so much that I have to wear glasses now. Bless my life.

"Seriously, Hop. Live a little won't you? Don't miss out on the fun of your life." Victor, the ever practical friend I have, put me into a morning of sermon.

"But I... wanna make Mum proud of me... And Lee, too!" I almost break in tears, remembering how much I want to make my Mum and Bro proud of me.

"They're already proud of you, idiot. Don't overdo yourself." Gloria now smiles, hopeful may I add.

"T-Thanks, you two! You're the best!" and I slump my arms on both their shoulders, walking towards the path that will lead us to school.

* * *

Galar Academy is situated at the far end of Galar Province, in Wyndon. My Mum allowed me to have a room of my own as well as the Champion Duo (as what I call them because they do excel in everything) to accompany me. Our travel time is an hour from home, so maybe it isn't that disappointing to wake up early.

We also meet Marnie along the way, one of my closest friends. She's been nothing but an absolutely straightforward friend to me. She'll tell you what she has in mind, literally. But all in all, my friends are simply the best.

It is exactly 7:30 when we reach the school. Galar Academy sure is huge than anyone has expected it to be. It has 10 buildings, 9 for academic uses and 1 for administrative. Chairman Rose, the President of the Academy is a very welcoming one. He starts his speech as we line up for the flag ceremony that day, singing the Galar Anthem and speaking the pledges of allegiance to our dear Province. After his speech, Professor Magnolia -- Dean of the High School Department, introduces herself and said some announcements. Man, I really wanna be like her! She's also the Head Doctor of Dynamax General Hospital.

One of the teachers, I think, speaks through the microphone. She has orange hair and is wearing a Lab gown and her shades placed just above her forehead.

"Good morning, students of Galar Academy! That's it for our flag raising ceremony! You may proceed to your respective classrooms! Have a nice day!" she says, earning some heavy sighs from the students, who are standing for almost 15 minutes. Then, me and my friends walk through the High School Building.

* * *

When we reach the classroom, everyone is almost seated. Fortunately, there are 5 vacant seats at the back. Man, I wanna be in the front!

"That's unlucky, all the front seats are occupied." Victor grumbles, then pulling a seat and putting his bag on the desk.

"Yeah. What if the teacher has a low voice?" I say, sitting at the desk near the window.

"Beats me. I wouldn't want to know." Marnie just sighs, settling herself on the desk near the door.

My friends are all studyholics, like me. But they are much comfortable than I will ever be. They don't have pressure on them, as if they're living their teenage dream in the most right way possible. Me? Well, you can say I'm caught up in the pressure. Being a Dean's Lister is hard, you know?

My trail of thoughts are cut when someone enters the classroom. It's probably our first period. And if my guess is right, she's the one who ended the ceremony earlier.

"Good morning class!" the teacher greets, everyone stands up.

"Good morning, Ms. Sonia!" the other students say. Ah, so she's Ms. Sonia! She's the granddaughter of Professor Magnolia!

"Please be seated." Ms. Sonia commands. "Okay class, most of you know already who I am. But for those who're not, I am Ms. Sonia Wedgehurst. As my surname dictates, I live in the city of Wedgehurst together with my grandmother, Professor Magnolia Wedgehurst."

"Glad to meet you, Ms. Sonia!" I burst out, standing up and noticed by my classmates. My friends look at me like I'm a fool.

"Oh? Yes, nice to meet you." Ms. Sonia pauses, looking at me like she remembers something. "Could it be? You're Leon's brother?"

The class gasps in shock. Yeah, I am not popular, but my brother is. He's the greatest football player in Galar, after all.

"Yes Ma'am. The name's Hop! Pleased to meet you all." sweating and all. Geez, I could've been more decent, can't I?

"Oh, pleased to meet you, too!" Ms. Sonia smiles. "Now I know why you are so intelligent way back Primary School."

"Uh... N-Not that m-much, Ma'am." I try to be modest about it. _'Flattery won't get you anywhere,'_ I want to add.

"Then it's settled! You are the Class President!" Ms. Sonia announces.

 _WHAT?!_ How can she come up with a quick decision like that? It isn't any fair to my classmates at all. But my friends just smirked at me. Shush, those three.

"B-But Ma'am," I try to reason. "Shouldn't it be a consensus of the whole class, an election perhaps?"

The class appears to be impressed by my reasons. What did I do just now?

"I guess you're right, Hop." Ms. Sonia accepts my idea. Whew! But what I didn't know...

"Whose in favor of Hop being the Class President??" and I practically shouted internally.

Everyone... raises their hands. Is it... what they call... landslide?

"There you have it, Hop! Your classmates answered for you." she remarks, winking at me like I am an idiot.

The worst part is, my three very _HELPFUL_ friends didn't even bother making excuses for me.

"Oh well, can't be helped, I guess." I say with a long sigh.

So I am now the Class President. But Ms. Sonia hasn't elected more officers. She mentioned about a transfer student to arrive tomorrow so she can't go on with the elections this time. After that, she writes the schedule of classes on the board. As expected, she will be our Homeroom Adviser, but her subject to us is in the last period of the day.

So here's the schedule:

7:30 - 7:45 = **Flag Ceremony**  
8:00 - 9:00 = **Galarian History** (Teacher: Ms. Melony Circhester)  
9:00 - 10:00 = **Science** (Teacher: Mr. Milo Turffield)  
10:00 - 10:30 = **Recess**  
10:30 - 11:30 = **Mathematics** (Teacher: Mr. Kabu Motostoke)  
11:30 - 12:00 = **Values Education** (Teacher: Ms. Opal Ballonlea)  
12:00 - 13:00 = **Lunch Break**  
13;00 - 14:00 = **Social Studies** (Teacher: Mr. Raihan Hammerlocke)  
14:00 - 15:00 = **English** (Teacher: Ms. Nessa Hulbury)  
15:00 - 16:00 = **Music, Arts, Physical Education and Health** (Teacher: Ms. Bea Stowski)  
16:00 - 17:00 = **Homeroom/Technology and Livelihood Education** (Teacher: Ms. Sonia Wedgehurst)

Man, this is gonna be great! The subjects are way more than I anticipated! I'm gonna have fun with this!

Preparing my notes, I am ready to start my first day of class as a High School Student!

To be Continued...


	2. The Start of my Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate decided to make two souls cross path, but not exactly how it is supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and the characters. Peace out!

**Chapter 02: The Start of my Doom**

* * *

Our first period with Galarian History is something I never expected to be interested in. Ms. Melony, avoiding long and boring introductions, discusses the origin of our Province. She talks about the geographical creation, then leading us to the strife of two deities who defended the Galar Province ever since. I think Zacian and Zamazenta are great deities, bearing an ancient sword and shield. Ms. Melony said that they are brothers, too.

"And so, Zacian and Zamazenta were born from a very poor family. They helped their parents sell fruits and vegetables just so they could eat something for a meal..." Ms. Melony holds the book with one hand, while using the other one as gestural instrument. I am so immersed in the lesson that I have written almost verbatim of what she says, highlighting important words so that I can remember them so well.

The next period is Science. Mr. Milo introduces himself and pulls out his ready-made attendance record. He calls us one by one, ensuring that no one is absent. He doesn't write the name of the transferee yet so it's a complete attendance. Just who is this person? Why is he late? Didn't he know that every day passing by without learning something is very much irritating?

Okay, so on with it. Mr. Milo explains that since it's our first year, our subject in him will tackle about Integrated Science. He also explains that when we reached Second Year, our Science will focus on Biology, Third Year on Chemistry and Fourth Year on Physics. Wow, science is so cool!

And so our class resumes after recess. Me and my friends just had a nice sandwich with juice in a tetra-pack. They are talking about group studying tonight before going to sleep. Uh yeah, we're all living in a big room, the four of us. We have our own bed and the bathroom is divided into both genders. I never knew Galar Academy is this rich and famous!

* * *

When the clock hits lunch break, we all ate lunch on the rooftop. My Mum made me a bento before I ran like it's the end of my life. The Champion Duo had their share of curry that they learned from their mother. Marnie also has a bento made by her Big Bro. Man, I think her brother is cool like my Big Bro Lee is!

"So, Hop, I bet you think my Bro is cool, too like Leon." Marnie suddenly says to me, looking at me like she knows every side of my mind.

"You bet I am!" I answer. She's never wrong, anyway.

"I'm afraid you haven't heard the news..." Marnie sounds somewhat disappointed. Does she hate her brother? Why? He's cool and he cooks food for her.

"Wha-?" my mind tries to supply more words but my mouth doesn't open after that.

"Idiot, his brother dated a student here in Galar Academy." Gloria reveals. WHAT??

"Hey! Is that true, Marnie??" I ask, surprised that Marnie isn't even mad at me.

"Yeah. He's a former Physical Education Teacher here at the Elementary Department." Marnie looks like she's pondering. "His work is very well until one pupil suddenly confessed his love for my bro."

Ack?! Did she just say _'his'_?? Her bro is... how do you put it... _G-Gay_?

"My bro couldn't stop the boy from following him, asking him to marry my bro." Marnie smiles. "Then they made-out in the classroom one afternoon."

"Sheesh... S-Sorry, Marnie! I didn't-"

"When they thought no one could see, there's someone who reported the incident the day after." Marnie continues, looking at the sky.

"W-What happened after that?" I ask, looking at her like an idiot.

"The kid wanted to drop out, too. But my bro says he needs to finish studying. That he'll be okay..." Marnie pauses. "He's always like that, putting everyone's needs before his own... He should think of happiness too sometimes."

"Victor is like that, too. Pssh. Sacrificial idiots." Gloria fakes an annoyed expression. Victor just chuckles at her.

"Yeah. So the kid followed his advice... And my bro resigned, making himself in charge of our house in Spikemuth. But in order to make a living for himself and me, he joined a band and attended gigs so he could show the world he's one talented guy."

I couldn't believe it. Marnie's bro is someone greater than anyone can imagine. I am aware that Lee wants the best for me, too. So he became the greatest athlete of Galar. Damn, sacrificial idiots they really are.

"Uhm, where is that kid now?" I ask, finally recovering from the nostalgia of Marnie's story.

"Oh, he's with my bro. Probably making out on the couch." Marnie chuckles and I blushed. Such bold words from my brutally honest friend!

"How cute! That kid really likes your bro!" Gloria has a dreamy expression on her face. Oh, girls and their fantasies. I can just groan at that.

"Yep. The name's Allister by the way. He came from Stow-on-Side. He's a stepbrother of Ms. Bea Stowski." Marnie adds. Now I'm curious.

"Ooooh. That's awesome!" I nearly shouted out loud.

"Yeah." Marnie chuckles sheepishly. "Let's just finish this lunch and go to our next class."

And all of us ate our lunch with silence yet a pleasant mood. This day can't get any better, I must say!

* * *

Afternoon classes went by so smoothly. Until it is our Homeroom. Ms. Sonia explains the classroom rules and regulations. She also made us do the cleaning of the room before we go home. And I think that wraps up my first day.

 _"Dear, how is your first day?"_ I just finished taking a shower with a towel wrapped around my waist when my Mum called me on the phone.

"It was great, Mum! I learned a lot for a first day like this!" I reply excitedly, wiping my hair with another towel.

_"Well, that's great! Oh, your brother has something for you. Should I deliver it to your address there?"_

Lee? What did he buy this time? I told him to stop spoiling me! Geez, can't be helped, then. Maybe it's something I can use for my school activities.

"Uh, yes Mum! Do you have any idea what it is?" I ask my Mum.

_"Sorry honey but no. Lee said it's something important so you should take care of it."_

What could that be? Brushing off the thought, I agreed with Mum and ended the conversation with a wish of love for my Mum.

* * *

The four of us are here now at the apartment paid by the school. Victor and Gloria are preparing dinner while Marnie is on the phone, probably talking to her bro. I quickly changed into night clothes and joined the Champion Duo in making a very delicious dinner.

That night, when everyone is asleep, I stare at the window. I looked back at how happy my first day of High School went. I smiled, probably because of all the things I've learned today. But all of a sudden, my mind drifted to the transferee. Will he/she be my friend, too -- like Marnie and the Champion Duo? I really don't wanna push through that. So I let my mind be calm and finally dropped myself to bed and let the night carry me to sleep.

* * *

"GOOD MORNING!!" I shouted instantly the next day I wake up. I went down to bed and started my routine for the day. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, like a high-schooler does, and combed my bed hair smoothly.

"Can you just keep quiet??" someone groaned from the bed. Oh, it's Gloria. Never mind her, she's a sleep freak anyway.

"No can do, Glo! Wakey, wakey you three! Or else I'll cook breakfast myself!" I say with a mischievous glint in my eyes when the three of them suddenly opened their eyes.

"What did you just say?"

"Um, Hop..."

"You want us to be thrown out from here?"

Well yeah, they're really my friends. They know me so well when I'm in the kitchen so I brushed off the idea. But I smiled knowing my plan has succeeded.

"Hey, I'm not that bad-"

"Yes, you are... so back off from the kitchen or I'll cook you alive!" Geez! Gloria is soooooo scary sometimes!

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" I did a mock-salute gesture and Vic just sighed at me.

"Please don't do that again, Hop. We're too young to be outcasts."

"Seriously, are you on high and that energy of yours is unlimited?" Marnie's question looks like sarcasm to me.

I cannot argue with that. I do have the tendency to exert so much energy at unexpected times. And so the Champion Duo made us breakfast.

* * *

We reached the school at 7:30. The apartment is a bit far from the campus so we have to walk at least 15 minutes in order to get to school early. Many students are already entering the campus, the guards checking if each student wear their ID at all times. Good thing I have mine already on.

"Hey guys, you can go ahead. I'll just check the library and borrow a book."

They agreed and continued to walk towards our classroom. We're on the Building 5, High School Department and it's very tall -- 5-story -- compared to other buildings. There sure are plenty of high-schoolers around here.

I continue to walk towards the library, thinking of what new lesson our teachers will teach today. I am filled with excitement knowing I will learn something new this day. My bliss-induced mind almost brought me to heaven when suddenly I bumped my head onto something.

"Ow!" I heard someone wincing in pain. Damn, I bumped into a person. Rubbing my forehead, I quickly recovered my eyesight and saw the one who I bumped into. He has cream-colored hair, with curls like hanging branches from trees. I stare into those violet eyes and the owner blushed. He's, he's-

"Watch where you are going, idiot! I can't afford to have a clinical record at my first day!"

Wait, what did he say? First day? Could it be?

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you immediately! Are you okay, are you hurt?" I acted out of my instinct.

"Do I look okay to you? I'm hurting because I bumped into your empty skull."

Hey! Isn't this one so rude about me?! I'm being sorry for what I did and he just... How dare you!

"I already said my apologies! What's your deal of telling that my skull is empty?! I am a Dean's Lister, shush you!" I gritted my teeth in anger and the boy looked like a scared puppy after seeing my mad face.

"Get away! You'll hurt me, too! Stay away!" and the boy quickly ran without even looking at my direction for the last time.

Darn, I must've scared him that much... What should I do now? Maybe he's in my class, too!

One thing comes to my mind after all that.

**I'M DOOMED!**

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that was quite a challenge for me to write.  
> I hope this one suffices your interest.  
> Again, feel free to comment and leave KUDOS.  
> Until the next update! Bye!
> 
> Love,  
> Stella


	3. The Start of this... 'Friendship'?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate decided to make two souls cross path, but not exactly how it is supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and the characters. Peace out!

**Chapter 03: The Start of this... 'Friendship'?**

* * *

I am so scared... Like, hell scared. What is with that boy's expression when I insulted him? It was just a joke... I understand that he wanted to apologize but he shouldn't shout like that at me. It... It was my fault anyway. I am here at the boy's comfort room, hugging myself like a lost child who is running away from people who wanted to hurt me. Yeah, I have that kind of past. But my grandma always say to move on and care for what's ahead of me. She then decided to enroll me at this Galar Academy.

I just arrived yesterday at Granny's house when she told me that I would apply for a scholarship under her name in this Academy. I felt so warm knowing that I could go to school again, away from the past that continues to haunt me. And here I am, scurrying away from a stranger who is just trying to apologize at me without understanding my situation. People like them are so easily forgiving. But he's... how do I put it? Kinda cute, and handsome, too. The way his tanned skin complements with his smiling face. Oh, and his hair is so cool. I wonder how he managed to do that.

Now how do I get to apologize to him? Maybe we're in the same class? If it's that way, then I can do it!

I am Bede, and this is my story. Nice to meet you!

* * *

It's getting closer to the start of the class when I arrive at my assigned room. The teacher is already there, talking to the class with her book on one hand. Darn it, I am late! So much for staying in the cubicle for long...

With a heavy sigh, I enter the room. Numerous reactions paint my would-be classmates' faces. Then, the teacher takes notice of me, calling my attention.

"Ah, Bede! You arrived!" this teacher welcomes me like she doesn't bother to ask why am I late.

"My apologies, Teacher. I am late." I just bowed and she chuckles. What is she thinking?

"No need for that, mister. It's your first day, at least. But next time will not be as warm as this." a glint in the teacher's eyes tells me that she's dead serious about it.

"Yes, Ma'am." i answer, walking towards the front. There are some classmates gossiping and I searched around the room for that person. What I saw shook my inner thoughts. I found him reading the book covering his face. Wait, is that a shivering I see? Is he shivering?

"Okay class, this is Bede. The transfer student. He is the grandson of Ms. Opal so please be kind to him." the teacher announces, and everyone has a reaction of their own.

"Welcome, Bede!" most of the students smiled and greeted me. Wow, my heart has never felt this good.

"Thank you for having me. Let us work together from here on." I bow to them and they did the same.

"Alright. By the way I am Ms. Melony Circhester, your Galarian History teacher." ah, so this is Ms. Melony. Granny told me about her. She's very serious when it comes to her class. "Apparently, there's only one seat left for you, and that would be there." she points on a vacant seat right beside the shivering guy.

"I'll take it, Ma'am. Thank you." I replied, making a beeline to the seat assigned for me.

"Okay. So let's continue our lesson... So when Zacian found the Rusted Sword, he immediately told his brother..." Ms. Melony's voice echoes through the room while I take my seat, looking beside as I finally saw the face I am looking for. That handsome face... WHAT? Why am I saying this? Ah, stupid hormones...

"H-Hey..." I start, not intending to startle the guy.

"Uhm, h-hi." he managed to reply. But he returns to read his book and write some notes.

"I'm... sorry for earlier." I said, and he stopped in his tracks. But I saw him blush really hard.

"It's... It's okay. It's my fault anyway." the guy said, then tried to focus again on the lesson.

"I'm Bede." I say, flashing a smile to his direction. But what I didn't expect is a nosebleed.

He quickly grabbed his hanky to cover his nose. But his blushing is still pretty obvious. What the hell is going on with this guy?

"I'm Hop... Nice to meet you." the boy answers.

"Alright. Let's talk later, shall we?"

"Uh y-yeah. Sure!" and we get back to listening on the discussion.

* * *

Lunch break hit us in the face and I'm gonna go to the rooftop to eat alone. I made some quick bento today since I'm running late. And my good Granny just left me with tea for breakfast. How am I even gonna survive with such a stingy drink??

What I saw stunned me for a while. It's that Hop guy with his friends, who are our classmates as well. They are talking happily about God-knows-what. I am about to leave and find a quieter place to eat when I heard my name being called.

"Bede! Over here!" Hop cheerily called my name and I felt a skip beat of my heart. He's gonna be my death, believe me.

When I sat with them, I've been oriented of his friend's names. The boy and girl with brown hair are Victor and Gloria -- who are siblings. The other one with the black hair and with a weird sense of fashion is Marnie.

"Nice to meet you, Bede. So you were the one who accidentally bumped into Hop this morning." Gloria shook hands with me, and smiling brightly.

"Uh yeah. Sorry I ran away after he shouted at me." I said with complete honesty. What I didn't expect is two girls glared at Hop and Victor stared hard at him.

Hop is fiddling with his uniform. Tensed, per se.

"What did you do again, Hop?" Gloria is the one who asked, eyes glaring like daggers.

"I s-swear! I didn't do anything!" Hop waves his hands in front of him with a nervous expression.

"Oh really? You expect us to believe in you, Mr. Nerd?" Marnie has one brow raised, probably not taking Hop's words into consideration.

"Uh, girls. It's my fault." I said before anything gets worse.

"Huh? But he scared you, like he mentioned." Marnie says.

"Uhm, I said mean things to him. It's natural to defend himself. I told him he has an empty skull." I confessed, and everyone hummed.

Huh? No violent reaction or what?

"Well, that's given. He's our idiot, after all." Gloria chuckles, and Hop glares at her.

"Yeah. Considering how he's so smart in academics but in real life, he is an idiot." Victor adds, making the glare sharper.

"Shush you! What kind of friends are you?!" Hop protested with a blush. Marnie just links her arm with Hop's shoulder. I somehow felt something dreading when she did that, but I managed a chuckle of my own.

"The friends you couldn't find anywhere that easily? Yeah, that's what we are." Marnie says, with a wink of her eye.

"Just so you know I can replace you anytime." Hop feigned pride in front of them but they don't take it that seriously.

"Now that we have a new friend?" Gloria asks, with also a wink. "A friend, whom you described as pretty-"

"Shut up! I didn't say that!" Hop blushed furiously upon hearing that. Is what I heard really true. I can't help but blush, too.

"Uhm." I managed before Hop cuts in.

"Don't think too much about it. They're just kidding!" Hop nervously said with a chuckle.

"Uh yeah. Okay."

Sheesh, is Hop having a sort of something about me?

"Oh by the way, Bede..." Victor diverted the topic, much to my relief too. "Do you have a place to stay in after school?"

I stopped for a while and thought about it. Come to think of it, Ballonlea is too far from Wyndon. But my Granny said something about an apartment owned by the school.

"Uhm, not yet. Why?"

"Actually, we are looking for one more occupant in our apartment, which is owned by the school." Victor continues.

"Alright. Count me in." I quickly said as I saw Hop bursting out the water he drinks.

"H-Hey! Are you sure about it?" Hop asks, nervous.

He doesn't want me to stay with him? What a weird guy.

"Great! Do you have your things with you?" Marnie asks, ignoring Hop's state of shock.

"Yeah, they're in Granny's office. She said I should find a place to stay as soon as possible."

"Wow! So we're gonna be five stars! Yoohoo!" Gloria shouts in cheerfulness. Hop just blushes some more.

Five stars, huh? That's one heck of a group name.

"Alright. So we'll just finish this and get back to class." Victor said and all of us nodded. That's one way to be a big bro.

* * *

Afternoon classes are pretty much tiring because of the physical exhaustion brought about by Ms. Bea's Physical Education class. Can you believe she made us run 10 laps each for the whole class? My stamina almost gave up at that. Hop also had a hard time coping up after his run, which worried me a bit. Victor, Gloria and Marnie are all running like they are used to it. I wish I had that stamina.

"Hey." someone called me out from my trance.

"Oh hey." it's Hop, with his face sweating and red from running. But his golden eyes are still shining as I remembered them.

"Are you okay, from the running I mean?" Hop really should stop blushing in front of me.

"Yeah. You don't look different if I may say so."

"You got me. My stamina is not that much for running." he says, quenching his thirst with a bottle of Fresh Water.

"Same here." I only said. Looking at him is quite refreshing. Who knew someone who bumped into me turned into a friend and maybe...

"I knew it! You two suck at running." I heard a female voice from behind and saw Gloria smirking like she won a game.

"Shush you! We're just taking a break!" Hop defends, Marnie chuckles at that.

"That's the basic definition of sucking at running, idiot." her mouth really is the baddest thing I've ever seen.

"Quit it, you two. We're all tired for the day." Victor chimed in, being a big bro and all that. "Ms. Sonia said we can go home early today. We'll just have to clean the room. President, you go ahead and tell the class."

"You should be the President, Vic! If you three have defended me out there I wouldn't be stuck at this position!" Hop retorts, earning a scoff from Gloria.

"Whatever, just do your work." Victor sighs, then turns to me. "And for you Bede, the class wants you to be Vice President."

"WHAT?!!" both me and Hop shouted at that.

Oh dear... My life as a High School student really starts here.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go!  
> So it is... The Blue finally meets Pink.  
> Let's see what will happen more... as the journey continues!
> 
> Love,  
> Stella


	4. The Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate decided to make two souls cross path, but not exactly how it is supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and the characters. Peace out!

**Chapter 04: The Start of Something New**

* * *

I am still in a trance when I heard what Victor said. The class wants me to be the Vice-President?? But... how am I gonna manage that? I mean, I am a transferee and there's no way the class will allow me to be easily in position. But no, the class even had a consensus voting system. Victor said they're talking about it since lunch break.

Hop and I are rooted to our positions, gaping at our friends like fishes waiting for food. Victor just chuckles at us, obviously enjoying our reactions. If anything, they might have planned something regarding this. Gloria, the ever scolding one, tells us to do our jobs perfectly or else we will not have any sumptuous meal at the apartment. Little did she know, I am good in the kitchen. Either way, I just went on with her 'threat' and joined Hop in announcing the class of our early dismissal.

After all the commotion, the five of us packed our things and got ready to go home. We went first to the Faculty to get my things. As expected, my very good Granny is waiting there. All the teachers are somewhat packing their things, too. But they all looked at the five of us with such smiles on their faces.

"Ah, young one. You did manage to bag some friends on your first day." Granny Opal greets me, with her trademark smirk.

"I did. Hey Granny, I already found a place to stay while schooling." I announced to her happily, my cheeks getting warm.

"Oh? But I have availed of the rooms owned by the school." Granny sure has a bad timing for this. I knew she already spoke to some personnel regarding my accommodation. But I will not stray away, now that I have my friends here.

"Ms. Opal..." Hop is the one to speak. "If it's okay, Bede can stay with the four of us. We're also in the apartment owned by the school."

Hop sure did change his mind quickly. He was the one who has doubts about me staying at their room but now, he's the one initiating it.

"Is that so? Then promise me one thing." Granny replies. Here we go again.

"W-What is it?" Hop asks, a bit nervous. Seriously, this guy is so fucked up.

"Please take care of my grandson... He's the only one I have in my life." Granny says, not sadly, but with a smile.

"I will... I mean, we will Ms. Opal!" Hop answers the favor with strong dedication. Damn, he's blushing again!

"Then it's all good." Granny finalizes, then turns to me. "Young one, your things will be delivered to the address of your new place."

Wow, things sure go smooth just as I didn't expect it.

"O-Okay Granny."

"Here's the address of our place, Ms. Opal." Hop handed Granny a piece of paper. Then my old woman just nodded.

"Thank you. Now off you go. We will be attending a meeting. Just inform me if things are settled down in your apartment."

"Yes Granny. Thank you, too." I said, hugging her with all the love I have.

And so we left the Faculty with smiles in our faces. I know Granny is happy for me now. She's been waiting for me to smile like this, ever since she took me in. I don't know how much I needed to do in order to move on, but with my Granny and friends, I can do this.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Victor and Gloria are in the kitchen cooking some dinner for all of us. Marnie is on the phone, which Hop said it was her brother on the other line. And of course, the big guy himself is going over his notes and studying like the nerd he is. Me -- well, I'm just staring at Hop being so serious and all that.

I know his brother is famous and very good in his field, but I didn't know that Hop is the same. He's very serious, furrowing his brows when there's a part of the notes that he can't quite grasp the idea, then letting out a sigh when he finally understands. Truly, an academic genius but an idiot in real life.

"Guys, are you free this weekend?" my focus on Hop is broke when I hear Marnie speaking.

The siblings answered yes, while Hop isn't wholly certain. I just hummed at Marnie in affirmation.

"Why Marnie? Is there somethin' going on?" Hop asks. Oh, an idiot. A cute idiot.

"Of course, you moron. My bro said we can go visit the house and let you meet Allister." now, who is this Allister guy?

"Oh shut up, Marnie! Like you're one to talk!" Hop retorts, but Gloria's squealing and jumping raised the mood.

"At least I'm not a real life idiot like you." Marnie sticks out her tongue. Hop fumes in embarrassment. Cute, I thought.

"Okay, okay. Cut that out." Victor mediates. "Are we all going or not?"

"Oh, I will big bro! Will you?" Gloria giggles.

"Yeah. It's not like I have a choice in you." Victor sighs.

"Yay! How about our resident idiot?" Gloria then faces Hop, who protests at being called an idiot.

"I will go if you stop insulting me for the next hours." Hop says, his blush never fading away.

"Yipee!" then Gloria shifts her attention to me. "How about you, Bede?"

"Uhm yeah. I'm all good to go." I answered, quite doubting but I think there's no harm if I would go.

"Okay Marnie! Go ahead and tell your bro that the Five Star Squad is coming!" Gloria yells excitedly and the rest sweat-drops at her idea of a group name.

"Will do, Captain Gloria!" Marnie salutes and dials his brother again for the confirmation.

Bringing out my curiosity, I asked the question that's bugging me.

"Uhm guys, who is Allister?"

"Oh? Sorry we haven't told you about him. Allister is Marnie's big bro's boyfriend."

"Ah excuse me, did I hear it right?" I think I misheard it.

"Yep! They are boyfriends! Aren't they the cutest??" Gloria squeals again, fangirling over gay couples.

"Uh okay... I think they are." I just said. Boyfriends, huh? Is it possible with Hop and-

"Alright, dinner's ready! Let's eat guys!" Victor then grabbed our attention and I lost track of what I am about to say.

* * *

The next day, I wake up so early to prepare some breakfast for them. Consider this as a payback for accommodating me in their room. So I went through the fridge and found some ingredients to start my menu. I whipped out eggs with the pancake mix I found and added water to it. When the mixture is at its perfect consistency and lumps-free state, I used a measuring cup to scoop some and poured it over the pre-heated pan with butter. After cooking all the pancake mix, I found honey in the fridge and drizzled the pancakes with a sure amount. I set on the table and prepared some hot chocolate since we'll be having quizzes today. They all say chocolates enhance one's memory so I made them a cup each.

Later, when they woke up -- surprised, of course -- they saw the table already prepared. I took a shower first and emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my chest and down. They all looked at me like I did something wrong but Hop isn't really looking that way. Is he... looking at me like...

"Bede, you made all of these?" Gloria asks.

"Yeah. I'm good in the kitchen, just so you know." a smug look plastered on my face as I say that.

"Wow. I can see you're gonna be a good _wife_." Victor comments, and Hop incredulously shouts.

"A _w-wife_? Uhm..." I cannot continue what I'm going to say.

"That's okay. My bro's a good _wife_ to Allister, too!" Marnie inserts, and Hop blushes more.

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Gloria, again, giggles at the idea.

"Can we just eat now?" Hop breaks the flow. "Thanks for this Bede. Hot choco is the best!"

"Uhm sure. You're welcome. That's my way of saying thank you for taking me in."

This is kinda embarrassing, but I know they are all honest with me so I need to be, too.

"You didn't have to do that, Bede. But since you're at it, I was hoping you'd do it often since we're tired of cooking for that idiot's sorry ass."

And that's Gloria for you, always pushing Hop's buttons.

"I know how to make toasts! Shush, you!"

"Toasts aren't everything, Hop. You need to eat other than that." Victor says, and Hop scoffs at them.

"But it's too imposing for Bede!" Hop insists, and a blush is making its way to my cheeks.

"Uhm, it's okay Hop. No worries." I say, and Hop's bright golden eyes looked at me with such admiration.

"Really?? I mean, would you be okay with that?" Oh Hop, stop being cutely handsome in front of me.

"Of course! I don't mind..."

"You don't mind what, cooking for him or being his wife?" Marnie then inserts, making both me and Hop blush at that.

"Shut up Marnie!" Hop's instantaneous reaction makes me chuckle.

"Why are you laughing, Bede?" Marnie asks, her reaction is priceless. "Could it be you are-"

I guess it's time to be all-out honest here.

"Yeah. I wanna be Hop's _wife_." I said plainly, but it's enough to make Hop blush ever redder.

"I knew it! You like Hop! What a lucky idiot!" Gloria giggles again. Seriously, is boy's love a hit?

"S-Shut up, Glo!" Hop retorts, then looks at me. "B-Bede... Uhm..."

"It's okay if you don't want to or whatever."

"N-No... It's just... I h-haven't been completely honest with you and it's unfair." Hop says. Where is he going on with this?

"What do you mean, if I may ask?" goosebumps started appearing on my skin. Is he rejecting me? Am I too early to be in love with him?

"Uhm B-Bede... Would you t-take me for what I am?"

That is what's worrying him? Oh gosh... Can't believe I fell for an idiot.

"Idiot! I thought you're gonna reject Bede!" Gloria snapped at Hop. Oh dear.

"No way! How can I do that to a beautiful angel like him? Are you nuts??" Hop retorts. I felt heat creeping up my cheeks. Did he just say 'beautiful angel'?

"And you are an idiot for thinking that way! Seriously, Hop." Marnie is now joining the Anti-Idiot Team.

"He's thinking he's not enough for you, Bede. That's all he wants to say." Victor enlightens us.

"Oh Hop, believe me. You're more than enough." I said with my eyes directed at this idiot of a boyfriend that I will have. Still, I can't help the smile growing in my lips.

"B-Bede..." Hop's gaining quite a bit of confidence this time.

"Hm?"

"Can I... kiss you?" Hop asks, and that was a quick one. No one smacked him, though.

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

And Hop didn't waste any time, pressing his lips into mine. It was sloppy and amateur, but the sensation brought my arms to his neck and his arms to my waist. I noticed some shuffling around us. Maybe the three had moved away to give us space. I have to thank them later, though. We then broke the kiss, looking at each other.

"So, are we 'on' now?" Hop asks innocently.

"What else would it be, idiot?" I teased and he blushed like crazy.

"Not you, too." he groans. A chuckle is released from my lips.

"Love you, Hop." and a kiss to the nose.

"Yeah. Love you, too Bede." Hop finally let go of me and leads me to the breakfast.

When we arrived at school that day, our classmates were very happy to see us together. They had even created a fan club for us. Tch, they shouldn't have gone that far for us. Either way, I am happy with how the things went. And I have more reason to look forward and forget all the pain that my past gave me.

This is something new. But with Hop, everything will be alright.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho!  
> That was very fast-paced action!  
> Still, hope you will like it!  
> There's still a chapter left, and everything will be lovely!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Spread the CheeryFairy love!
> 
> Love,  
> Stella


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate decided to make two souls cross path, but not exactly how it is supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and the characters. Peace out!

**Chapter 05: The Start of Blue and Pink**

* * *

It is now Wednesday and our Five Star Squad is still very studious and focused on the lessons provided by each teacher. It is indeed a seamless day that never ceases to inspire Hop and Bede to study, since they have each other from here on. Of course, the occasional teasing from Marnie and fangirling from Gloria are always present. Victor just sighs at how extremely inclined his sister and friend are to the new couple. Hop, on the other hand, will just flip them off and Bede will chuckle at the background. The cream-haired teen will just give a kiss on the cheek to stop Hop from bursting out. It's a miracle that Bede can calm down his boyfriend instantly.

It is lunch break when Hop and Bede go to the front of the class. Hop, holding a piece of paper which looked like an invitation, clears his throat loudly and catches the attention of his classmates. Bede just smiles beside him, satisfied with the authority exerted by his boyfriend.

"Okay, dear classmates. I am here to announce you that we will have an Acquaintance Ball this coming Friday night." Hop's speech is stopped when loud cheers erupted from the class. He can feel some nerves twitching on his forehead.

"Can you please stay silent for a while??" Hop's voice echoes throughout the room and everyone stopped giggling at the idea of a party.

"What the Idiot President means is that, you all have to attend this party or else you will not be able to take the exam 2 months from now." Bede explains, generally avoiding Hop's glare towards him. "By the way, our theme will be about Royalty. So if you have some Prince-like or whatever fancy dress in your house, you are free to wear them. For those who don't have any, please do order now so that we can finalize the list of participants to be submitted to the Student Council."

Everyone then continues to giggle and chat about what to wear and whatnot. Some boys talk about who to dance with, since it's a Ball. Then, an innocent girl raises her hand and Bede notices it.

"Yes?" he acknowledges the girl.

"Uhm, Vice-President, I would just like to ask if you will dress up for our President." the girl says, blushing intensely at her question.

"H-Hey! Don't force my Bede to that kind of set-up!" Hop retorts, probably scaring the girl who muttered apologies for asking such questions.

"It's okay, my dear classmate. I would love to." but Bede's reply made Hop gape in shock. His Bede wants to dress up for him??

"Ya sure about that, Bede?" Hop asks, blushing madly at the thought of seeing his boyfriend wear a dress.

"Anything for our class and our Idiot President." Bede winks at him and Hop tries to protest, but the words died in his mouth.

* * *

That night, the group is watching a movie in their apartment. However, Hop checks his quiz papers from earlier and grins proudly at all the perfect scores he got. Bede is beside him, trying to balance watching the movie and looking at Hop at the same time. The tanned teen notices this and smiles at him.

"What are you smiling at? It's expected for you to get perfect scores in quizzes, after all." Bede comments, never missing the faint blush dusting his boyfriend's cheeks.

"Uh well... That's not actually what I am smiling for." Hop stutters a bit but keeps his smile steady.

"Oh, then what is?"

"You." Hop's only reply.

"Uhm. Why me?"

"Maybe because you're my boyfriend and you inspire me everyday? How does that sound?"

"Way too cheesy for an idiot like you." Bede just rolled his eyes at the sappy line.

"I can be cheesy whenever I want to, pretty angel." Hop now smirks and it's Bede's turn to blush.

"Seriously? You have a thing with angels, don't you?" Bede's expression never fails to make Hop's heart skip a beat.

"Not really... Just you." Hop replies, keeping his papers to his bag and joins Bede on the bed.

"Only me." Bede says. And Hop's grin is the answer he's waiting for.

"Oi, stop with the flirting and watch the movie, will ya?" Marnie then interrupts, chucking a handful of popcorn on her mouth.

"Way to break the momentum, Marnie. Some nice friend you are." Hop just rolls his eyes to his friend.

"Oh yeah, I am a nice friend. And probably not an idiot." Marnie comments, and Hop's getting worked up again.

"Shhhhhh! It's the best part!" Victor then mediates again, probably annoyed of all the noises he heard.

"Oh, sorry Vic." Hop is the one apologizes. Marnie just clicks her tongue.

"Don't mind her. Come here, Hop." Bede calls his attention and cuddles at Hop's chest. They hugged like that until the movie is finished.

* * *

Thursday comes by and the group are in school again. It is Mathematics and everyone seems to be bored at the subject. Hop, however, seemed really focused on the lesson. Bede just let him be, listening to the lesson with occasional stares to Hop's direction. Bede just realized how lucky he is to have Hop.

"Okay class, everyone has their outfits ready for tomorrow? I guess so because we will submit the master list later at the Student Council." Hop announces in front of the class, checking everyone who are given a ticket for the party.

"Hey Hop! The Council President is requesting the list now." Victor chimes in, being the Council Secretary.

"It's already here, Vic!" Hop waves a paper full of names listed.

"Alright. Do you have a copy? Might as well get one for future references." Victor suggests, and Hop just nods surely at him.

"Bede already made one, so we'll just keep that. Here you go." and the tanned teen hands out the paper to Victor.

"Sweet. I'll get this signed." Victor says and walks towards the exit of their classroom. Marnie and Gloria approached him.

"So, where's Bede?" Marnie has a sly smirk on her face. Hop just glares at her.

"Why should I tell you?" Hop retorts, his glare unbending.

"Because we're his friends, too! Don't keep him to yourself, idiot!" Gloria snaps at him and he groans loudly.

"Fine, fine... He's in the Faculty. Talking to Ms. Opal." Hop sighs and not so soon he is dragged by the collar.

"Where the hell do you think you're bringing me?!" Hop rants and his classmates just chuckles at him.

* * *

At the Faculty, Bede is sitting on a vacant chair with Ms. Opal facing him. The look on the old woman's face is a mix of comfort and worry. Bede doesn't know which one is dominant. The other teachers are just working in the background, probably not wanting to interfere.

"My boy, is it true that Leon's brother is your boyfriend?" Ms. Opal starts, her stare is serious.

"Uhm... Y-Yes, Granny." Bede is shaking, afraid that his grandma will break them apart.

"Bede, you know that you're the only family I have now. And I don't want you to risk choosing something that will be uncertain."

"I know, Granny. M'sorry for not telling you firsthand." Bede bows down, his fists clenching the cloth of his pants.

"I had my hunch back then. That boy is brave for his age, taking responsibility of you the moment I accepted your proposal of staying with them." Ms. Opal now smiles, easing the tension inside Bede's mind. "If this is your definition of happiness and salvation from your past, you have my blessing."

If anything, Bede's expression quickly brightened up. He immediately hugged his grandma and burst into tears. Ms. Opal just rubbed his back, thus calming the boy down. The other teachers just smiled at the scene, very happy for them.

"T-Thanks Granny! I'm... I'm..."

"You don't have to say anything more, boy. Even your other teachers approve of your standing with that boy. Maybe it's really meant to happen, though I didn't expect it to be sooner." Ms. Opal comments, and there's a particular shine in Bede's eyes when he faces the other teachers and they nod at him.

"G-Granny..." Bede tries to complete his sentence but Ms. Opal just nods at him.

"Yes. Now off you go."

"Thanks Granny!" Bede nods fervently, and runs to find his handsome idiot boyfriend.

* * *

It's Friday night and the party will roll anytime soon. The Five Star Squad are getting ready in their apartment. Victor already has his majestic Prince outfit, dominantly red in color. Gloria pairs with her brother, wearing a red silk gown that is embedded with many gems. Their mother took the liberty to buy them such expensive clothes in Kalos Region. Marnie went for a black dress, though not as dark as anyone would know. Hop decides to have a King-like outfit with a matching cape similar to what his brother Leon is wearing during the Football Cup.

But what intrigued them is the matter of Bede's dress. No one among them saw even a shadow of what Bede will wear. Besides, the cream-haired boy just told them to meet him at the venue -- which is the school auditorium.

"Are you sure Bede will be alright?" Hop, being the worrywart, can't help but feel unsure.

"He just called you, for Arceus' sake! Of course he will be fine!" Marnie and her foul mouth starts.

"Let's just say he's pretty excited to see Bede in a dress." Victor teased and Hop snaps at him.

"Sheesh! Stop making it weird!"

"Oh, I swear Hop if Bede cannot walk tomorrow for our trip..." Gloria trails off, hinting a giggle.

"W-What are you saying, Gloria?!" Hop stutters, then blushes a real deal of red and pink.

"Don't mind her. She's been reading a lot of gay comics recently." Victor explains, but it isn't reassuring Hop one bit.

"You'll be doing it sooner or later. Besides, Bede can't get pregnant." Marnie adds, much to Hop's flustering and protesting.

"Ooooooooi! Don't put dirty thoughts into my innocent brain!!"

"Innocent? I doubt that. You were soooooo thinking about making a move on Bede."

"I do not! And we're too young to even talk about that!" Hop retorts. "Can we stop this nonsense??"

"He's right. Let's go girls. I've got some work to do with the Council." Victor says and the four of them left the apartment.

* * *

The Acquaintance Ball is extravagant, as expected from Galar Academy. Chairman Rose has really put an effort to make this happen, of course with the help of Student Council members, including Victor, and the class officers. The auditorium is decorated with so much multi-colored fabrics, ranging from the pure white to freedom pink. The flowers set on each side are hand-picked by the Student Council. Fortunately, there's someone in the Council who has a florist parent. That has been a great help in choosing which flowers are appropriate for the party.

As promised, the party's theme is about royalty. So the "Knight-in-Shining-Armor" crap is evident among most of the boys, hoping to catch a girl's attention. But for someone like Hop, Bede is always the 'girl' he will be laying his eyes on.

It has been quite a while and Bede is not showing any signs of his presence on venue. Hop is feeling anxious about this, but Marnie and Gloria always pat his back whenever he's taken over by pressure and worries. Hop couldn't be more thankful to his two girl friends.

"No signs of someone, eh?" someone catches Hop's attention as the two girls went for a drink in the buffet table.

"Huh?" Hop looks around and the intruder is sounding irritated.

"I'm here you idiot." the intruder has a somewhat cute boyish voice. When he shifted to look down for a bit...

"No way! Y-You're..."

"Allister. Nice to meet you..." the boy has spoken. Hop couldn't believe his eyes. They are supposed to visit this kid tomorrow. Why is he here?

"Uh yeah... Where are my manners? I'm Hop." he shakes hands with the kid.

"Yeah. I know. You're Marnie's friend, right?"

"Sure is! Are you invited?" Hop asks.

"Yep. Piers allowed me to. Besides, my stepsister is here so I might as well go."

Oh yeah. This kid's the stepbrother of their monster P.E. Teacher.

"I see. I always forget that you're Ms. Bea's brother."

"People tend to, since we're not similar."

"Figures." Hop smiles. "So, are you alone? We can hang out for a while."

"I... uhm... sure!" Allister nods and sits with Hop on a reserved table.

"Uhm Allister..." Hop starts.

"Just call me AL. I don't like lengthy names." Allister interrupts and Hop nods.

"Alright, AL. Uhm, I would like to ask something that you particularly know, even at a young age."

"I'm not that young! I'm gonna turn High School next year." Allister snaps a bit, making Hop alert of his surroundings. If this kid catches the attention of other people, Hop is seriously in for a trouble.

"Sorry, sorry!" Hop never knew this boy is sensitive at his age. "So, going back, how is your relationship with Piers?"

"Hmm." Allister hums and places a hand under his chin.

That hum isn't so much assurance, is it?

"I h-have the same relationship... With a guy, I mean."

Allister then looks up at him and laughs. Hop blushes madly and groans.

"You, the brother of famous Leon, is a gay?" Allister teases, Hop blushes some more.

"N-No need to put it like that. Sheesh... Besides, I'm only going for Bede, only him..."

"Oh, Bede?" Allister pauses. "You mean Ms. Opal's grandson?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"I see. I don't know if I should tell you this... But since you're his boyfriend now, you should understand his situation."

Damn this kid! Why does he speak like he knows a lot??

"Tell me..." Hop's serious face is on. D-E-A-D on.

"Uhm well... He was a victim of-"

"AL, there you are!" a voice suddenly resonated among the two of them.

Allister looks from behind and saw Bea. Hop felt disappointed. How's Bede handling everything like it's okay?

"Ah, Sis! Where were you??"

"Sorry. I must've been talking a lot with my co-faculty that I lost sight of you." Bea then stares at Hop. "Oh Hop, there you are! Good thing my Bro is with you."

"Uhm yeah Ms. Bea! Nice seeing you around dressed like a princess." Hop compliments and Bea just chuckles.

"Oh please. Flattery isn't included in our lesson." Bea remarks, earning a chuckle from Allister.

"But it's true, Ms. Bea. You're always wearing sports attire so your beauty isn't that standing out."

"Uhm... Thanks. I'll... keep that in mind." Bea stutters. Her student never ceases to amaze her. As expected of a Football Legend's brother!

"Uhm Sis, you came to pick me up now?" Allister then asks, making his sister stare at him.

"No. Actually, just checking if you're okay. Piers is gonna weep bloody murder if you got lost."

"Oh please, Sis. You're exaggerating my dear wife." Allister rolls his eyes on his sister? Wow, that's new.

"Shush you. I'm just making sure." Bea retorts. "Well, since you're okay and all, I'll be back to my table. Just text me if you wanna go home or what."

"Sure, sure. Off you go, Sis!"

"Okay, okay." Bea then looks towards Hop. "I'll entrust you with this kid for a while, Hop."

"I will do my best to watch over him, Ms. Bea." Hop then bows and Bea just smiles, waving as her figure quickly disappears from the scene.

"Sheesh, that girl's a handful." Allister sighs heavily. Hop just chuckles. "Is there anything funny?"

"Uhm no. It's just so refreshing how your sister loves you."

"She's been fuzzing all over me since I came home from afar. That's natural."

"Alright. Are you... really siblings or what?"

"Uhm, no. We're not blood-related. But in the papers, we are siblings. Since her mother's husband died and has to marry my father, who is widowed as well."

"I see. That defines the bond."

"Yeah. I just wish she lets me be free. I'm not a kid anymore."

"Hahaha. You can never remove that from older siblings. They really tend to spoil their younger siblings." Hop then reminisces how Leon spoils him everyday of his teenage life.

"Which is the truth, I guess." Allister comments.

"Yep." Hop then remembers something. "Uhm, what were you about to say about Bede?"

"Oh, that? Never mind. I don't wanna interfere with your relationship with him. Sorry it must've slipped on my mouth." Allister answers, giving a reassuring smile to Hop. "Let him tell it to you at the right time. Please understand him, Hop. He's gone through a lot, and he needs you to be with him along the way."

"Okay. Have you known him way before?"

"Honestly, yes. Ms. Opal is my father's mother. And Bede is an adopted grandchild to her."

"Shit. I never knew Bede has suffered a lot, let alone he's an orphan."

"Yeah. We haven't known his whereabouts. So I can't say anything more about his family."

"That's fine with me. Thanks for telling me this, AL."

"You look like a good person so I am relieved you're his boyfriend."

"Course I'm good!" Hop smirks and Allister sweat-drops.

"And an idiot with inflated ego at that."

"H-Hey!!" and laughters were heard after that.

To be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So I guess this won't be the last chapter, after all.  
> I wanna write so much more but that would take time so I think this will be enough for today.  
> Tell me what you think of it and I apologize for those who are against Pedophilia.  
> Still, let us spread the CheeryFairy love!
> 
> Love,  
> Stella


	6. The Start of Blue and Pink: Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate decided to make two souls cross path, but not exactly how it is supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and the characters. Peace out!

**Chapter Finale: The Start of Blue and Pink Part 02**

* * *

Hop and Allister's conversation goes on as their attention is called for the start of the party. Standing on the stage podium is none other than Victor, with a girl whom appears to be a member of the Student Council. Not the president, though. And so all guests are invited to sit down at their designated tables. There are chatters about anything concerning the party.

"Good evening everyone! The name's Victor, member of the Student Council. I will be your Master of Ceremony for today!" all students clapped at recognizing Victor. Of course, someone as hot and handsome like him will be a talk of the town. "How are you all? I hop you're starting to get the party vibes because we'll officially start the Galar Academy Acquaintance Ball!"

Loud cheers and whistles are heard all over the auditorium. The teachers and administrative members are smiling to each other because of the party's impact among the students. Hop just smiles, proud of his friend as always.

"Wow. So he's Victor huh?" Allister starts asking, Hop faces him.

"Yeah. He's so cool. Lucky I have a friend like him."

"Sure you are." Allister just chuckles and looks back to the stage.

"But wait, guys! Aren't you wondering why am I alone here? You thought that the girl here earlier is my partner? Too bad for you, she's not." Victor says with a hint of sly smirk. This catches the attention of Hop.

"Eh? So he has a partner after all..." Hop whispers, thinking that Vic's partner maybe his secret girlfriend.

"Are you ready to meet her??" Victor asks the audience, and loud cheers of 'Yes!' resonate.

"Alright. Suit yourselves..." Victor pauses. "Please welcome... tonight's co-MC!"

Loud claps and whistles as the audience anticipated the appearance of this mystery MC. Hop held his breath unknowingly, bracing himself.

There walks a girl whose appearance is unknown at first, but when Hop looked closely, he blushed immediately.

"Hello! Fancy meeting all of you!" a familiar blend of boyish yet cute voice resonates all over the auditorium.

The students then shouted loudly upon realizing who the MC is. Hop's mouth falls open, and Allister has to nudge the guy before snapping back to reality. There stands on stage is Bede, dressed in pink ball gown with a tiara adorning his hair. Hop also notices some make-up on his boyfriend's face.

"You all know who I am. But you do also know that there's only one who can dance with me." Bede speaks through, and Hop tries not to get hard by hearing that cute voice.

"That's right! He's Bede, guys! And he/she will be my co-MC for tonight." Victor announces and the boys sounded disappointed not having the chance to dance with Bede.

* * *

The party progressed some more with games and special numbers. Hop, on the other hand, tries not to step closer to Bede when he participated in games because who knows what his mind will do. Marnie and Gloria can't stop laughing when Hop trips or does something akin to being clumsy when it comes to games. Of course, the tanned teen will snap at his two friends. Allister will just shake his head in amusement.

Now it's time for the Royal Dance. Each student has selected a partner, either their classmate or someone they know from other sections or year level. As promised, Bede is only to dance with Hop. The couple are at the center of the dance floor, surrounded by chattering students.

"Shit."

"And why is it that you have to curse, Hop?" Bede gives him a sharp look.

"If you only know how much strain I have put myself, seeing you in this... this dress." Hop's blush isn't going anywhere, thus he turns away.

"Hop... Don't tell me you're..." Bede gapes at the realization.

"Sh-shut up! N-Not h-here!" Hop frantically puts a finger on Bede's lips.

"Oh. I thought you are asexual." Bede ignores the warning and rolls his eyes.

"B-Bede! What are you-" then the tanned teen's lips connected with Bede's. Hop tries to resist at first, but when Bede put his arms around Hop's neck, the tanned teen knew he's done for.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Good thing the students didn't mind. Bede's lips are warm against Hop's, relishing the taste that both of them knew from the start. When Hop notices the kiss is getting deeper, he quickly pulls apart.

"Sorry Mate, but we have to go now. I can't take it anymore..." Hop's word are more of a plea, and Bede is much willing to oblige. The cream-haired teen let himself be carried by Hop bridal style. They tried to avoid as much people as possible. Good thing Ms. Opal left the venue after the opening ceremony.

* * *

And so the couple reached the apartment in ten minutes, mainly because Hop managed to run without much trouble. Bede, however, is enjoying the free ride. The first thing they did after closing the door is connect their lips again, more intense than in the party earlier. Hop pushes Bede's back on the door, letting his boyfriend cling to him as they savor their kiss. With closed eyes, pleasure and heat emerged victorious. They kissed for what felt like eternity until nature calls them for air. Hop takes this chance to lay Bede on his bed, letting the latter watch him remove his attire one by one. Bede watches with so much pride and happiness, looking at his boyfriend's body like it is the most delicious meal he saw.

"Sorry Bede, but I think Gloria's right..." Hop speaks, removing his pants and staying with his boxers on.

"Right about what?" Bede asks innocently.

"You may be unable to walk tomorrow." Hop's voice became lower and more husky, which sent shivers down Bede's spine. The tanned teen pulled down his boxers, revealing a massive cock dripping pre-cum. Bede gulps, uncertain if Hop's thing will fit inside him.

"H-Hop..." Bede's voice sort of got lost, squeaking and needy.

"It's okay Bede. I got ya." Hop's words died as he hovered above Bede to start his exploration.

Perhaps it's a good thing that the apartment's walls are thicker than they'd imagined.

* * *

The next day, Bede wakes up with massive pain on his lower back. Good thing they managed to have a shower and change of clothes before sleeping last night. Despite the pain, he tries his best to wake up early and make breakfast for Hop and the others. Since he can't move much, he settled with making butter toasts and some eggs, partnered with cups of hot chocolate. It's still 6 AM and the others are still sleeping soundly as Bede started to work.

"Bede, is that you?" a male voice suddenly interrupted Bede's cooking.

"Ah Vic, it's you. Good morning." Bede then greeted the boy as soon as he recognized.

"Mornin'. Aren't you too early to make breakfast?" Victor asks as he pulls a chair on the dining table, sitting down as he starts reading the day's paper.

"Sorry. Just a force of habit. By the way, what time are we leaving for Marnie's house?" Bede asks, then continues frying the eggs.

"Uh that? Maybe around 9 AM. Why?" Victor replies, then shifts back to the newspaper.

"I see. Uhm, Vic..." Bede is having second thoughts on his next words. But the older boy hums in recognition.

"Uhm... You see... I'm having a difficulty-"

"...standing up? Am I right?"

Bede blushes, but nods in agreement. He heard Victor sigh heavily.

"Thought so. Hop really gave you a hard time last night..." Victor says.

"Y-Yeah... Sorry about leaving the party earlier than expected."

"Nah, it's all covered. I took care of the rest. Besides, I knew this would happen anyway."

"Thanks. But don't worry, I will still come with all of you." Bede assures. "It's just sore, anyway."

"Good to know. You can go back to sleep after cooking, Bede. We'll take care of everything until we hit the road later."

"S-Sure... Thanks, Vic." Bede sheepishly replies.

"No problem. But someone has to be punished later when he wakes up." Victor remarks then smirks.

Bede felt cold at that. What will Victor do to Hop? And together with Marnie and Gloria, they're up to no good.

"Uhm Vic, please don't hurt Hop. What happened last night is consensual."

"Ah no, you're mistaking it." Victor chuckles. "We'll just have him pack all our things without helping him."

"Phew. That was close." Bede sighs in relief. Victor laughs in amusement.

"You'd think we will hurt Hop? Not a chance. He's my little brother."

"Uh yeah. That's what I thought." Bede chuckles too, and continues cooking.

* * *

Later that morning, a grumbling Hop is arranging some clothes in all five backpacks. Marnie and Gloria are watching some chick flicks on their phones, of course with free Wi-Fi offered by the school. Victor is busy fixing his car, which arrived a day after they settled in the apartment. It was a gift from his Mom when she heard her two children topped the academic rankings again. Gloria's gift, however, is a whole set of make-up box.

Bede watches his boyfriend do all the work. He wants to help out but #1: his lower back still aches, and #2; he's warned by Vic to never get close to the kitchen again to cook for them if he helps Hop. Bede's weakness is the kitchen, though. His Granny has always been passionate to teach him culinary arts and he's quickly learned all that.

"Sorry, Hop. I can't help you right now." Bede says, obviously concerned of his lover.

Hop just smiles at him. "It's okay, Bede. I can still do it. You just sit down there and rest."

"If... if that's what you say." Bede stutters, red flooding his cheeks.

"Besides, it's my fault 'cause I didn't hold back last night." Hop sheepishly admits.

"Ah no, it's fine. I enjoyed it, really." Bede waves his hands in front of Hop, avoiding any misunderstanding.

"Is that so?" Hop grins. "But I guess we're gonna take much longer in order to have a second time."

"Sheesh. Aren't we confident today?" Bede blushes, reminded of how he was _wrecked_ last night.

"Only for you, Bede."

"Y-Yeah... Only for me." Bede replies, then Hop snatches a kiss on him before getting back to packing.

* * *

It's exactly 9 AM when they started hitting the road. Victor is driving quietly, listening to some melodies in the radio that are along the lines of Unova cities and towns OSTs. Marnie is asleep in the back seat and Gloria is just playing some RPG in her phone. Hop and Bede are cuddled together, a pair of earpods worn. Then Gloria took the chance to snap a picture of the lovers and post it on her Facebook and Instagram accounts. Within a few minutes, the picture gathered more than 100 likes and 80 comments.

"Bro, they sure are famous..." Gloria talks to her brother, Victor still looking at the road ahead.

"Glo, it's not right to steal pictures." Victor says sternly, being the Big Bro he is.

"But Big Bro, I am just having fun." Gloria pouts and it's game over for Victor.

With a long sigh, Victor gave up and continued driving.

"Big Bro, we're here!!" Marnie shouts, approaching the front door of their house.

The door is opened by Allister, who is holding a piece of carrot in his left hand.

"Ah, Marnie. Glad to see you. Are you doing fine?" Allister asks.

"Yep AL! Where's my brother?" Marnie stops in front of Allister.

"Probably finishing the desert..." Allister then looks at Marnie's background. "Oh, hi Hop!"

"Hiya, AL!" Hop waves a hand and another on Bede's waist.

"So you are Victor and Gloria. Pleasure meeting you both." Allister reaches out his right hand to greet the Champion Duo.

"Same here. You're so cute!!" Gloria is fangirling again, much to Victor's chagrin.

"Uhm... That was-"

"Excuse her. Gay comics have invaded her innocent mind." Victor sighs, and greets Allister.

"A-Alright. Shall we?" Allister invites. And all of them entered the house.

They all sat on the couch, while Allister went back to the kitchen to call down Piers. Gloria is still on her post earlier, teasing Hop and Bede. Marnie serves them juice and some cookies.

"Here you go guys! Big Bro isn't quite done with lunch so we'll have to wait." Marnie says, laying the tray of food on the center table.

"That's fine. A cozy house you have here, I must say." Victor muses and Marnie blushes a bit.

"Thanks Vic. We actually have quite a pack of cash left by our parents so Piers decided to build a small cafeteria near the city's central business hub."

"I see. And he's so lucky he has a smart sister like you." Victor comments and Marnie just flashes her grin.

"Seriously Bro, are you flirting with Marnie?" Gloria scoffs at her brother's attempt.

"Sheesh! Don't put colors in everything I say, Glo!" Victor actually blushes and Marnie just chuckles nervously.

"Well, if you are to ask me, that would be fine. Marnie is technically a sister to me so-"

"Shut up, Glo! I'm not interested in your explanations!" Victor tries to fight the blush on his cheeks.

"Aww Big Bro! Then I'll tell Mum that you are a dense boy who doesn't want give her a grandchild."

"Seriously, shut up!" Victor snaps at his sister. But Marnie isn't actually reacting on the matter, just chuckling for all she care.

"Hey Marnie, aren't you shy about this?" Hop asks, and Marnie just shakes her head.

"Huh? That's strange, if you ask me." Bede comments, and Marnie's chuckle grew louder.

"Why are you laughing, Marnie?" then another voice is heard across the living area.

"Oh, Big Bro! There you are!" Marnie interjects and hugs her brother, then looking at Hop and Bede with a stare that tells like 'Wait for it...'

"S'up Vic! Are you taking care of my sister?" Piers asks. Then a light bulb flicked on Hop's mind.

"Yes. Don't worry about a thing, Big Bro!" Victor then replies, grinning.

"That's good to hear." Piers then looked at all the visitors, who're gaping like fishes.

"Uhm, is there any problem guys?" Victor asks them, and Gloria felt like exploding.

"Big Brooooooooo!" Gloria yells and Marnie goes in front of Victor, exchanging glances.

"Look, I will explain!" Victor tries to calm down Gloria.

"So I am right. You're already dating Marnie?" Hop inserts, and Bede also gasps in surprise.

"Uh, t-that's..." Victor stutters and Gloria still glares at him.

"They don't know it, Vic?" Piers asks, and Gloria's growling grew louder.

"You. Explain. This. Now!!" Gloria punctuated every word with gritted teeth. Marnie just sweatdrops.

* * *

Once everything calmed down, Victor and Marnie sit down together and held hands. Gloria is now quite relieved.

"So you were dating ever since summer vacation?" Gloria asks.

"Yeah. We were exchanging texts more often starting that time. And... that's where it escalated."

"And since we're going to the same school, I am more than happy to know that I can take care of her." Victor explains. "That's why I decided to court her secretly... And she said yes."

"Alright... I know the trouble of keepin' a relationship secret... But the world will know eventually, so you have to tell it sooner or later." Piers inserts.

"Yeah. We're sorry Glo." Marnie puts a hand on Gloria's.

"You know I'll be happy for both of you! Sheesh!" Gloria felt like her tears are gonna drop.

"I know, I know Glo... Sorry I kept it from you..." Victor then stands to hug his sister.

"Big Bro, you're so mean... Doing this to me... How could you..." Gloria sniffs on Victor's clothes, the latter patting her back.

"Sheesh Glo, stop being so dramatic. Gay comics really got into that head of yours." Victor sighs and smiles in relief, knowing his sister would always be there to support him.

"This has nothing to do with that, you stupid brother!" Gloria snaps and everyone laughs.

* * *

Later that day, all of them decided to camp at the back of Marnie's house. They built tents and arranged the table for eating. Piers is grilling Barbecue with Allister, Hop and Bede are leaning on a tree trunk, Victor and Marnie are talking selfies with Gloria. This is the quaint life they all wished for themselves.

"I'm glad, Hop." Bede breathes in Hop's shoulders.

"Me, too. It's always been my dream to see my friends so happy like this." Hop replies, petting Bede's hair.

"You're so selfless, Hop. I knew it the day when you bumped into me."

"S-Selfless? Like hell I am..." Hop retorts, kissing Bede's hair that smelt of flowers blooming in summer.

"Uhm Hop... When you're okay, I wanna tell you something..." Bede says, feeling nervous.

"What is it?" Hop asks, looking far.

"My past..." Bede starts. "Isn't as good as it seems."

"Ah, that? I guess I have to thank AL for shedding light on me that night."

"You... already know? What did he tell you?"

"Uhm, he stopped it actually. He said that I should let you tell it to me personally."

"I see. Ms. Opal is AL's grandmother by blood." Bede confesses, but Hop just listens.

"I know, Babe. I know." Hop kisses Bede by the forehead, so dearly. Now that everything's deeper within both of them, Hop wants to treasure Bede all the more.

"I am... a victim of... physical abuse..." Bede shakes a bit, probably trembling from the chills he got from remembering the past.

"So that's why you were so afraid that you had to run away that time."

"Yeah. I feel so bad about leaving the scene without you understanding the situation." Bede let a single tear fall on his cheeks.

"It's okay. I will still love you the same no matter what. And we'll get revenge on the people who hurt you." Hop's fist clenched at the sound of revenge.

"I love you, too Hop. Please take care of me from now on." Bede is happy that nothing changes between them. His Granny is right all along -- he is ready for a new start in life.

"Don't I always?" Hop teases and Bede just kisses him right then and there. Hop held Bede's face closer to him as the cream-haired teen did the same. Little did they know, the others are looking at them with smiles on their faces.

"They're gonna be lovesick people from here on." Victor comments, wrapping an arm around Marnie's waist.

"Sure they do. And so are we." Marnie teases and Victor rolls his eyes.

"We're doing just okay, Marnie." Victor retorts.

"I know, Vic. I know." Marnie puts her head on Victor's shoulder.

"Guess we're three of a kind, then." Piers then joined the conversation, holding hands with Allister, who actually grew a bit taller than before.

"The things we do for love, really." Allister sighs and kisses Piers.

"Alright, enough with the cheesiness! Let's eat now!!" Gloria shouts and everyone quickly gathered around the set table for them.

This is a happy life. And for Hop, he cannot be happier than he is now with Bede.

Surely, the world is painted with the destined combination of blue and pink.

The END...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yosh!  
> It's finished!  
> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you all like it!  
> Spread the CheeryFairy Love everyone!
> 
> Love,  
> Stella


End file.
